Because Of An Email
by poeticalprince
Summary: Eren is depressed that his girlfriends keep dumping him, he can't seem to stay interested in any of them. In a joke to cheer him up Jean sends Eren an email which Mikasa and Armin misunderstand. Meanwhile Levi is convinced there is no one out there he will ever fall for and Hanji is desperate to change his mind. So what happens when their friends try to get them together? AU! YAOI
1. The Email

**GREETINGS ALL! Welcome to my first fanfic! I hope you like it! It's something I've been meaning to do for the longest time and at 3:30am i thought what better time to do this!? I've never published any of my stories online before so be kind but feel free to give me some pointers, God knows i need them. Also sorry for my terrible spelling and grammar, i always sucked at that. If you can see past my many many faults I hope you will enjoy my story. Of course I don't own anything to do with SNK or it's characters i just like making them do pervy things. Rated M for later chapters.**

* * *

 **~EREN~**

Another girlfriend dumped me. What was she on about anyway saying that it felt like we weren't really together? Of course we were together! What does that even mean! I sighed heavily into my soft pillow, which tried its hardest to muffle my frustration. "I don't get it" it told the feathers in the droopy pillow which offered me no response. This was the third time I had been dumped this year, they all say the same crap, 'it feels like you're not even trying' 'do you even like me?' 'Are you even attracted to me?' pfft just shut up, not my fault you're all boring.

'Knock knock' came a gentle tapping at the door

"Go away Mikasa" I half shouted through a floppy pillow. We both knew she wasn't going away. The door to my bedroom slowly creaked open as she came in, two cups of hot beverage in her hands

"Eren" she said calmly yet firmly "how long do you plan on moping about?" she asked as she set down the hot chocolate on the small amount of space remaining on my cluttered bedside table

'Tch' I clicked my tongue in response

"Don't 'tch' me!" she glared and I tensed slightly before she sighed and continued "come on, we should go out tonight, I'll call Armin to come and it will be just the three of us like old times"

"Don't wanna!" I grumbled childishly

"Well what do you wanna do then!? You can't just barricade yourself up in your room like this every time someone dumps you? Did you even like her that much?"

"It's not about her!" I scoffed suddenly sitting up from my pillow "it's about my pride as a man!"

"Pride as a man? What does that even mean?"

"shhh no more words!" I said shoving my pillow onto my cousin's face to shut her up. It was but only a moment before the pillow was on the ground and she had my arm twisted behind my back "ouch!" I shouted yet fought to hide a smile, she couldn't even pity me this one time, as expected.

"Your pillow stinks!" she snapped before roughly pushing me away from her, I fell back hitting my head on the back of my bed with a 'thud'

"You know… remarkably… this isn't making me feel better" I said rubbing the back of my newly bumped head. Mikasa offered me a haughty smirk… witch.

"Well it's decided, Armin and I are taking you out tonight, so be ready by six and for God's sake I'm begging you to have a shower" she said holding her hand over her nose

"Come on its not that bad"

"You smell!"

"Do you know what that smell is, dear cousin? …It's the smell of a man who does whatever he wants!"

"No, 'dear cousin', it's the smell of a man who is going to get his ass kicked if he isn't clean and smartly dressed in the next hour"

… _fuck_ she means it. With a very loud and much exaggerated sigh I flopped my head back on the bed "fiinneee… just get out"

Mikasa smiled victoriously. "Then I'm going to get Armin, be ready by the time I get home" she said, leaving before I had the chance to stop her.

I looked at the shitty alarm clock on my bedside table; 4:55pm. I still hadn't changed out of my PJs yet, come to think of it, I had been wearing these for three days straight. I smiled, shamefully proud of my filth. I should probably go have a shower… but first Facebook, always time for Facebook. After checking Facebook and Instagram I decided to check my emails as well, really anything to put off getting out of bed.

I clicked on my inbox; 389 unread emails… mostly spam. 'huh?' I couldn't help but feel curious as I caught sight of an email from Jean… What does that horse-face want? I clicked it open;

 _Dear Shit Head,_

 _Heard you got dumped again LOL LOSER! Just thought I'd remind you that you stink. Also Armin keeps pestering me to speak to you, you know, give you some relationship advice seeing as I can actually hold a relationship ;p I know what your problem is, you just need to accept it man. Embrace it. Follow the link. You're welcome._

 _Regards, Your Lord and Saviour_

'What a dick' I said to no one in particular as a scrolled down to the attached link, I already knew it wasn't going to be good, however as a moron I felt obliged to open the damned link knowing full well it would probably bite me on the ass later.

…Sure enough…

A bright page flashed up with the words "Meet Gay Men In Your Area!" …a homo dating site… very original… horse-face douche prick. I glanced at the time in the corner of my screen 5:53.

 _SHIT!_

After basically throwing my laptop off the bed I flung off the warm comforting covers of my bed and headed to the shower at maximum speed.

 **~ARMIN~**

"Knock Knock!" I said in a sing song voice as I opened the front door of Eren's apartment before strolling in, Mikasa following directly behind me.

"He better be ready" She said firmly which made me smile, though Mikasa tried to act tough, it was so obvious how much she cared about Eren. Walking past the bathroom I heard the shower running and laughed internally, of course he left it to the last minute to start getting ready. Mikasa sighed and pushed past me to his bedroom

"Might as well pick out something for him to wear then" she said walking into his room and opening his wardrobe.

I followed behind her but stopped dead in my tacks after walking through the door… it was like getting hit in the face with the colour brown. I coughed "HOLY SHIT! WOW!" I said holding my hand over my nose "This is bad even by Eren's standards. Jesus!"

"I know!" Mikasa frowned "He seems to be taking this breakup really hard"

"I know but still… this is just..." I sighed "I didn't even think he liked her that much"

"…neither did I"

Mikasa and I shared a worried look as I made my way to Eren's bed, dodging the minefield of dirty underwear and old take away boxes on my way. I flopped down onto the bed and hit my arm on something hard under the blankets

"Jesus, Eren… You should be more careful with…" I froze with my eyes glued to the laptop screen… what is this!? I shot a look up at Mikasa who was instantly alerted by my pause and expression.

"What is it?" she was almost too afraid to ask as she slowly made her way beside me to look at the webpage opened on Eren's screen. We both stared in silence for a moment

"M-meet gay men?" I asked looking at Mikasa "h-hey, Mikasa… is Eren… gay?"

Mikasa stared at the screen for some time longer before finally meeting my stare "I knew it" she whispered to me, causing me to nod in response.

"It makes sense" I whispered back "why on Earth didn't he tell us?"

"I don't know… whatever it is, we have to let him tell us on his own"

"But… what if he doesn't? I mean… he hasn't up till now"

"True" she contemplated "…ok, we have to make a plan, Eren needs us"

"Yes!" I readily agreed "What's the plan?"

"well… we need to get Eren a boyfriend" she stated obviously,

I opened my mouth to ask her how as Eren walked in the room, his hair dripping wet, water droplets cascading down his toned torso as he stood there in nothing but a towel. I couldn't help but stare as Mikasa slammed the computer shut beside me. Why was it that knowing Eren was gay suddenly made him more attractive?

"Oh… hey guys" Eren said running a hand through his wet hair, brushing it off his face "what you doing?"

"Nothing!" Mikasa and I said almost too fast

"Umm… ok" Eren gave us a slightly confused look

"Mikasa, Let's let Eren get changed" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the bedroom stopping only to shut the bedroom door before pulling her into the kitchen, out of earshot for Eren to hear us.

"I think we need to change our destination for tonight" I said as Mikasa nodded in agreement, both of us smiled and I knew we felt the same sense of determination. Hang in there Eren. Help is on the way!

* * *

 **Urk so I hope the first chapter was enough to grab your attention! Next chapter is when it actually starts getting interesting I promise, if you have anything to say or correct me on or even any ideas then let me know~~ Thank you for reading this far. K bye.**


	2. I Saw an Angel-Devil

**Bahaha chapter two! Im so excited to have already received some reviews and honestly i wasn't expecting so many people to read it just yet, made me move my ass and quickly finish the next chapter. Hope i don't disappoint!**

* * *

 **~LEVI~**

I sighed as Hanji pressed another beer into my hands, she was laughing hysterically at some poor fellow who had slipped and poured brightly coloured drinks down the front of the younger male he had been trying to impress. I sipped my beer wearing my usual stoic expression that Hanji tells me scares away all the 'potential cutie pies'.

"Ne, Levi… Loook, look at that one" she said gripping my jaw and turning my head to the door where a young man had just walked in, he was tall and thin, dark hair and a sweet smile, freckles adorning his soft face, there was no doubt that he was cute, and I guess he was my type but… he just seemed… "too innocent" I mumbled before pushing her hand away and taking another sip of beer. Hanji sighed

"Urggg… Boss, why are you so picky?" Hanji whinned, pushing her glasses back up her nose, her face a rosey pink from intoxication

"If you're that annoyed by it then why do you keep insisting on bringing me here?" I asked a familiar worry line appearing between my brows

"Becaause I promised we would find you some nice ass to take home"

"Hanji, I'm not interested in one night stands" I said with a sigh, it frustrated me to no end that I had to explain the same things to her over and over "The way people lend their bodies out like public toilets… it's disgusting"

"tch! You'll see. I'll find him. The perfect ass for Levi. He is here somewhere, and when I find him, even your stone heart won't be able to behold his beauty"

"Mnhm if you say so" I sighed, gosh this woman was annoying when she was drunk, well to be honest she kind of irked me even when she was sober but apart from her and Erwin there wasn't anyone else I could tolerate at the moment. I downed the last of my beer "Hanji. We should just go…" I started before a hand was shoved millimetres from my face

"Stop right there boss!" She said firmly "Tonight is the night, I can feel it, besides Erwin isn't even here yet!" she winked and continued scanning the crowd "ooh what about that one!"

"…too short" I sighed to which she raised an eyebrow. "don't you dare, four eyes!" I warned and she backed off

"That one?" she pointed out another

"Bad hair"

"What about him?"

"Eww no"

"Levi!" she groaned

"Hanji" I groaned back in imitation

I ordered another beer and sat back watching the crowd, unlike me they all seemed so… young. So optimistic, so energetic, I don't recall ever being like that.

I was lost in thought, considering what the purpose of all this was or some deep shit like that when it happened.

I saw an angel.

An angel walked right through the door wearing a dark grey band shirt and black skinny jeans. He was an angel, he had to be, there was something about him that just seemed so… perfect. His messy chocolate hair fell softly onto his gorgeous tan skin. It was easy to tell that he was pretty fucking ripped underneath that fitted shirt. I hadn't even realised that my mouth had dropped open and I had gasped "holy shit" until Hanji had her face basically pressed against mine as she tried to follow my line of sight. She gasped as her eyes came across him because, good lord, how could she not.

My angel walked in and looked around curiously, obviously this was the first time he had been here which peeked my interest. He was with two others, a small blonde boy who seemed very much comfortable in this environment and a dark hair girl who also looked around curiously like she hadn't been here before either. Their body language suggested they were just friends which made me give a small sigh of relief. As he turned I couldn't help but notice his ass. Good Lord, that was an ass sculpted by God himself. Wait… what the hell am I doing!?

After pulling myself out of my trance I realised what an idiotic thing I had been thinking. An angel? Really? Levi you fucking dumbass get your shit together. After mentally scolding myself I couldn't help but let my gaze drift over to the young man and his friend again, there were just the two now, the girl must have walked off.

"Hanji… I think… he interests me" I said not taking my gaze from the man until I realized how unusually quiet Hanji was. I turned to where my best friend and 'wingman' was supposed to be to find nothing but an empty stool. Fucking Four-Eyes.

 **~EREN~**

This bar was different, I hadn't been here before though it seemed to have a good vibe about it. There was something though… something I could quite put my finger on. Oh, well it would probably come to me later. I scanned the place, my curiosity getting the better of me, and saw Mikasa at the bar where she had gone to order drinks, a woman with glasses and ponytail had approached her and seemed to be talking to her excitedly for a moment before Mikasa's face appeared to brighten and they both turned and looked at me… what?! They quickly turned away and continued talking, I sighed and let my eyes continue wondering the room. They stopped on a few random things along the way, a tasty looking drink, a band shirt I recognised, someone's nice ass and… _shit_. My wondering gaze froze when it met a pair of steely eyes staring back at me. What the fuck was this guys problem!? Across the bar stood a short man who looked like he was pissed about something… it wasn't me was it!? His gaze didn't break and I almost felt challenged to see who would look away first, I held my stare back at him, he held firm. I couldn't help but notice the small worry line on his brow, it strangely suited him. His porcelain alabaster skin was a dramatic contrast to his black hair, it looked soft, longer on top with an undercut, I found myself wondering if anyone else could pull of that style as well as he. He was wearing a dark navy shirt and fitted black slacks, so he was a business man? He seemed to hold himself with such confidence that I was sure he had to be someone important… wherever he came from. The bastard wasn't planning to look away was he!? Two can play at that game! Don't mess with the king of stubbornness! I felt a smirk pull at the corner of my mouth, this was kind of interesting. Immediately a light blush crossed over his face though his expression didn't change… what the fuck? What was this guy's deal? Was he actually blushing?

"Excuse me, handsome" I heard a deep voice say from beside me. _Urrrgggg…. Can't you see I'm busy!_ The strange short man's gaze flicked from me to the stranger beside me and I swear I saw a hint of rage in his eyes. I won. Smirking triumphantly I turned to the tall man beside me

"Hey" he said flashing me a warm smile "I'm Bertholdt"

"mmhmn and I care why?" I said raising an eyebrow, the man's confidence was immediately effected, you could see the slight flash of panic in his eyes as he shook it off and continued

"I just wanted to say that I noticed you when you came in" he said in a voice slightly more timid than previously, it was kind of cute actually

"And? What of it?" I asked causing him to avert his gaze for a moment before he took a deep breath and stared back at me with some creepy new found determination

"And I wanted to tell you that I think you're very attractive… and I was hoping I could buy you a drink"

My eyes widened slightly and I felt my face heat up the tiniest bit, he was hitting on me? Sure I had guys hit on me before but never guys like this, the guys that hit on me were usually sleazy and gross. Armin beamed next to me, what was that little shit so happy about!? I snapped out of my state of shock and smirked

"Oh I'm sorry I don't drink. Armin here would love a drink though" I said shoving my friend towards the intruder, both of them turned to look at me shocked and confused before Bertholdt looked down at Armin examining him quickly

"Um no I don't want him" said the outsider, Armin looked slightly less confused and slightly hurt by the words before he mentally shook himself out of it.

"Then keep walking" I said firmly pulling Armin back next to me, he didn't deserve my cute friend anyway. 'Bertholdt' _the prick_ hesitated for a moment before walking away.

Suddenly remembering my rival from across the bar I whipped my attention back to him to find him laughing. _Good Lord_ , I couldn't help but swallow the heavy lump in my throat, my chest tightened ever so slightly. He was beautiful. I immediately caught myself… beautiful!? How the fuck could a man be beautiful?! Especially a bastard like him! Eren you really need to get out more!

 **~LEVI~**

Shit. That brat's smirk was adorable. I felt my cheeks flush slightly as I stared at him… _keep it cool_ I told myself as I had to use all my strength to keep my expression from twisting into a smile. He wasn't looking away. So the brat had balls. Good. I liked my brats with balls. _Heh_. It would be more interesting this way. My attention was quickly taken by the intruder to my angels left, what did that bastard want? I couldn't help but feel my possessive streak show its ugly face, this brat was going to be mine. To my joy I found the brat seemed to have absolutely no interest in the giant that was until the lightest blush crossed his checks, Lord how I wish I could hear their conversation. I wonder if it's easy to make him blush… my thoughts drifted for a moment before I mentally scolded myself.

A moment later the brat had sacrificed his friend to the beast in order to save his own ass and I couldn't hold back from smirking. Obviously he wasn't impressed as my angel whipped his friend back to his side possessively and uttered something that sent the beast away looking wildly confused. I felt laughter pulling at my lips and couldn't help but let it through. Where on earth had this kid come from?

After my laughter finally eased I looked to find him staring at me again, a light blush adorning his perfect face, only this time when our eyes met he was the first to look away. Was he embarrassed? How cute. I could only dream of the many other ways I wanted to make this innocent angel blush by my own hand.

Well, I need to make my move sooner or later. I started making my way through the crowd, _urk_ there were so many filthy peasants, I temporarily lost sight of my prey, why were there so many fucking tall people here!? After parting through the sea of raging hormones I finally found myself on the other side of the bar and ever so closer to my bratty angel… Except he was no longer there, what the!? Where did he go?! I span around in a panic as I tried to find him, I caught sight of Hanji at the bar waving me over, _so that's where she got to_ , I sighed before I realized who she was standing next to, the seriously looking friend, and my angel himself. He seemed to be slightly uncomfortable as Hanji shook his hand enthusiastically and I couldn't help but smile to myself. As he turned to see who the maniac woman was waving at I felt a rush of panic and quickly dived to hide behind a group of freakishly tall kids. No! If Hanji introduced us it wouldn't work, it would make me seem too eager or too dependent, wouldn't it? Super uncool! I didn't need or want her help. I could do this myself. God why am I so nervous!?

 **~EREN~**

After wondering what was taking Mikasa so long with the drinks I decided to go see for myself. Immediately she had pulled me over and introduced me to a woman with glasses wearing a maniacal grin on her face who seemed way too eager to meet me, what the hell was her deal!?

"Oh!" she gasped "Over here!" she shouted and waved into the crowd, I turned to see who she was waving at but saw no one waving back or coming this way, was this woman alright? She seemed confused for a moment before a look of realisation flashed across her face "Ah… so Eren, tell me about yourself" she said staring intently at me. This woman was uber freaky. I flashed a concerned look at Mikasa who seemed to smile and urge me on, I had no idea what was going on anymore

"Umm…" I started "well my name is Eren Jeager… I'm 19… I work at a coffee shop…" I raised my hand to my chin contemplating, there really had to be more to myself than just that. As I considered what else there was to my puny existence Hanji started laughing "Eren, You're so cute!" she said giving me a rough push to the shoulder. _Now_ let me get this straight, I am _not_ a klutz, nor am I any form of weakling, but as Hanji pushed my shoulder and I tried to steady myself, it felt as if my own legs where knocked out from under me and I felt myself falling, desperate to save myself from my humiliating fate I reached to grab anything... or _anyone_ to steady myself.

' _thud'_

"Ouch" I groaned as my head made contact with the floor and a heavy weight crushed down on my chest. I slowly opened my eyes to see what poor bastard I had dragged down with me… _no fucking way._ I was met with a familiar steely gaze looking down on me. With a strong hand pressed to the floor on either side of my head I looked up face to face with a god. No not a god. A devil. Definitely a devil. His eyes seemed to narrow slightly and a slight smirk pulled at his lips

"Look what you've done… Shitty brat!" His voice hummed above me. What was this feeling? A mix of panic and… excitement? NO! He seemed so strong and mighty above me, looking down on me like I was the most interesting thing in the world. I felt my breathing pick up slightly as I stared at him in silence. "What, have I taken your breath away?" he asked smirking again in a voice smooth as silk. _DAMN IT JEAGER._ It took everything I had to snap out of his spell.

What was this burning feeling in my chest? Ah! I suddenly seemed to realize what was going on in my head, of course! I must really… hate this man.


	3. Blue Cordial

**_~LEVI~_**

I heard Hanji squeal behind us as I stared down at the powerless child between my arms. Yes, I could get used to this. He seemed like he was in a trance for a moment before he snapped himself out of it and instead looked quite pissed

"Get off me, bastard!" He scolded, giving me a half-assed push to the shoulder, as if he were afraid of touching me.

"You're the one who pulled me down, brat" I retorted and he stuttered for a moment

"w-whatever just get off me, asshole!"

I smirked before standing to my feet and offering him my hand, he slapped it away and stood up himself, bad-mannered shit-head. He stared at me with that powerful, unwavering gaze and I felt my heart quicken at the passion in his eyes. This brat could quite possibly be the death of me.

"Eren, this is Levi" the black haired woman intercepted. He flicked his gaze to her quickly before turning back to me.

"Eren hmm? I'm Levi" I offered out my hand which he stared at for a few moments

"Yup, that's great" he said completely sarcastically before turning his attention back to his friend "Mikasa this place is boring lets go somewhere else"

I saw the slight panic in the woman's eyes as she searched for a response "ah..but…um…"

"But she just ordered your drinks" Hanji came to the rescue wearing a proud grin "Come on, Eren, at least stay with us for one drink"

The brats eyes switched to me for a moment as he gave me a quick look up and down, examining me as if I were a potential predator, which if I had anything to do with it, I would be.

"Fine… just the one" he said taking a pretty coloured drink from Mikasa. A bright blue cocktail, the damned thing looked like straight cordial. His eyes seemed to twinkle as the liquid hit his tongue, the darned shit-head was so cute. I was going to have to figure out a way to keep him here a little longer.

"Excuse me" said a deep voice I recognised from behind my brat as it made its way through the crowd… ah, this could work

 **~EREN~**

The damned bastard was staring at me like a lion stares at a zebra, its blatantly obvious that he hates my guts, what a jerk. Ok maybe I was the one that pulled him to the floor then refused his hand, I hadn't even apologized, but how can I!? Just looking him makes my blood boil and my stomach knot. Hate at first site, that's what this is. Stupid bastard.

Mikasa handed me a drink, it was bright blue and beautiful, just looking at it made my mouth water, that's right come to daddy! As I brought the sweet sweet beverage to my lips I heard the ass hole clear his throat, its funny how even a little thing like that managed to piss me off.

"Excuse me" said a deep voice behind me and suddenly a large human form pushed into me.

" _Ah"_ I was shoved forwards. Not again! Desperate not to fall again I reached out to steady myself with a hand on either shoulder of the crazy woman in front of me. It had all happened too fast. I closed my eyes and prepared for impact… _Odd_ , she must have been closer than I thought…shorter too. I opened my eyes after a moment realizing I was no longer in danger of falling.

 _Oh shit._

I opened my eyes and was met with eyes like windows into hell. What?! How?! _Shit, shit, shit._ I stared into the eyes of the devil himself for way too long in silence, physically unable to break from them. Everything about him sent warning signals flashing through my mind, everything told me to run like my life depended on it and maybe it did, so why couldn't I?

 **~LEVI~**

Operation. Fucking. Success.

As the always late Erwin approached I had successfully managed to grab his attention while Eren was distracted by his pretty drink like a three year old, Erwin grinned widely as he understood what I wanted of him, 'Excuse me' he said casually before giving my angel a shove. Perfect. His hands let go of the drink and he stumbled forwards towards… Hanji? No brat, you're mine. A quick side step and slight shove to the woman seemed to happen without me even thinking about it and the very next second he had his hands on me. A firm grip on either shoulder as a rather cool sensation splashed against my torso and arm.

His eyes were wide with fear and confusion as he stared at me. I had expected him to push away, but this was even better. It took all I had to keep a pissed expression on my face.

"I… umm…" he searched for words

"You what, brat?" I wonder why it's so easy to be mean to him, Hanji would probably suggest it's me trying to establish dominance, maybe I am, everything about him just makes me want to dominate him, show him just how powerful I can be and… _damn it I'm getting distracted again._

"I didn't mean… umm…"

"Didn't mean what? Use your words brat or else I'll starting thinking you really do like me" This seemed to snap him out of whatever kind of trance he had put himself into as he quickly pulled back from me

"Like you!? Are you kidding? More like hate you bastard!"

"I'm the bastard hmm?" I said giving him a smirk, his cheeks seemed to flush red and I knew he couldn't possibly 'hate' me. "Let's look at what's happened shall we, YOU pulled me down to the floor which was completely filthy by the way, YOU then offered me an insult rather than an apology which I can let go, however this makes the second time you've thrown yourself at me in 5 minutes, and it appears you've done damage this time" I said looking down to examine the wet patch covering a large part of my shirt, his eyes followed and he gasped slightly.

I smirked internally before continuing "you better hope you haven't ruined anything else" I said before pulling my sleeve back to examine my watch then my smart phone from my pocket "Luckily for you the phone seems ok, my watch is gone though, the shirt too, no way I can wear this again, they didn't come cheap either, do you even know what brand this is?" I looked at him as sternly as I could manage. He looked at me in silence. "I expect you to replace them" I said examining my dead watch again with a forced frown

"I-I don't have any money" he said with a pout attempting to shrug me off

"Well then… you'll have to work them off"

* * *

 **I'm sorry this took so long to upload, it's no where near what i wanted it to be at but if i didn't upload it now then it probably wasn't going to be uploaded. If you like it please review so i know i should keep writing it.**


End file.
